10 Years
by Kaiimi
Summary: 10 years ago, he said he would return. After the horrible thing that happened, no one knows if he'll keep his promise. But, as long as the cherry blossom petals bloom, there is always hope. One day, he'll come back. And when he does, everyone will be happy to see him, no matter what happened on that awful day 10 years ago. He's not a murderer. Just someone that made a mistake...
1. Remembrance

This fic randomly came in my head while I was walking home from school. I was so intrigued by it that I just had to start writing it once I got home. I haven't done a drama fic in 2 years (Read Good Princess Gone Bad if you don't know what I'm talking about) and since all my other fics are horror and comedy, I decided to take step out of the box temporarily to do this. I hope you all like it.

**Peach's POV**

What a beautiful day today was...though, that's pretty ironic considering today is the 10th anniversary of when...THAT happened.

Toadsworth knew how I was gonna be, because every year on this day, I always get so overly-emotional and I just turn into a complete mess. He suggested that I go out for the day, get some fresh air, go shopping, do whatever pleases you.

This is the first time he's said that to me...and I thank him. Each year on this day, I would just stay home and cry and become angry. I would become distant from my other friends for a while. My friends give me that "I know how it is" look all the time during my emotional madness. Yeah right. When you're in love with someone and they just run away for a long time, it hurts. It really freaking hurts. All of the goddamn time. I want to get over it but I just can't. Heh, you would think that 10 years would be more than enough time to get over something like that, but I guess I'm a rare case.

Being at this lovely beach though, it makes me happy. Even if it's just an extremely tiny amount of happiness. The cool breeze rushing through my hair, the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, the seagulls squawking about as they flock over the waters...it makes me feel new again. So refreshing. Like I'm young again...

I also received a letter from 'him' 10 years ago today. It explained why he left but I still don't count that as closure. I mean, everything would've been so much better if we talked it all out. I understand that he accidentally killed his brother, that must be so awful and terrifying to go through. But to just leave your friends for so long? None of us would judge him. Well...Daisy might, but she seems smarter than that. I mean, yeah, we were all shocked and saddened by what happened but it was an accident. He didn't know what he was doing. He slipped. It happens. I don't think he's a monster, nor do any of my friends think that. We all still care for him and he is still a hero to all of us. Accidents happen. Nobody is ever perfect. I just wish he could see that. But then again, killing your own brother...he must've had so many mixed emotions going on inside him all at once. That must've been the worst moment of his life. God, it sounds just like a nightmare actually. So I suppose I can't really judge, can I?

Still...it would have been better if he had stayed. That's what I think at least. I would take care of him in his time of need, I would do anything to make him happy. That's how much I loved him. Well...maybe 'loved' isn't the correct word. I don't know if I still love him or not. He's been gone so long that maybe...I've fallen out of love now? I don't know, the more I think about that, the bigger of a headache I get.

He's supposedly coming back today though. He better be. He made a promise in this letter that I hold so tightly in my hand. I haven't read it since last year. Might as well read it again to pass time by...

_Dear Peach,_

_If you read this letter, it means I am gone now. Not gone as in dead, just gone as in going away for a long time. Somewhere I can escape all the drama. Somewhere I can become just an average being. I'm honestly sick and tired of being the hero. I know it makes people happy and appreciative of me, but I've been doing it for too long now. Every day, I'm always stressed about if something bad is gonna happen like Bowser kidnapping you or him taking over the kingdom. I tried to keep it hidden inside, but there's just so much that I can take._

_I killed Luigi. The look upon yours and the others' faces when you all received the news was horrifying. I know for a fact that that will be engraved in my memory until the day I die. If there was a way I could go back in time and undo it, I would do that in a heartbeat. But that's just wishful thinking. I killed him. My own brother...I told him he shouldn't have come along but he insisted! We were battling those stupid Koopatrols. There were so many of them...I'm surprised I made it out alive. I managed to defeat all of them but then there was this noise behind me. I thought it was another Koopatrol...but it was Luigi. I kicked him in the head and he flew into the lava pit..._

_My god, I'm a murderer! I can't believe I'm just realizing it now. Killing someone was everything I stood against for. But this just made me the ultimate hypocrite doesn't it? I can't even write this letter without tearing up. Don't be surprised if you see tiny wet marks on this._

_I know you all must hate me for this. I don't blame you if you do. I deserve it for the most god-awful thing that any person could do. I want to say that I'm gonna kill myself...but I don't have the will in me to do it. As much as I want to, I just can't. I'm afraid to die, yet I feel like I wanna die. Does that make any sense?_

_Either way, I'm going to be leaving Mushroom City. I won't tell you where I'm going because I need to be by myself now. I need a blank slate in my life. Please don't come searching for me, I don't want you all to go through so much trouble in doing it._

_And Peach...please know that I still love you and I always will. Nothing can ever change that. Even if you manage to be with another guy, I'll still have love for you. I would understand anyways..._

_Let's meet again in 10 years._

_Sincerely, Mario_

I still recognize every word. I knew how the letter was going to end before I finished it. I read it so many times in the past that I've simply lost count.

But why? Why 10 years? I mean, I understand if you need to get away from everything to clear your mind because of something horrible that happpened...buy why so long? Why 10 years and not a month? Or a week? I just don't understand why on earth would he leave for so long. He pretty much abandoned everybody. I honestly don't know how everyone else feels about this though. I'm scared to ask them because of what they'll say actually.

However, it's kind of funny that ever since Mario left, Bowser hasn't even attempted to kidnap me. I guess he doesn't like having no challenges against him.

"Hey you!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

I turned my head and I saw Daisy. My smile instantly grew upon seeing her.

**Daisy's POV**

What a coincidence that I see Peach hanging around here! I was planning on seeing her much later, but I guess now would be a good time too.

"Hey you!" I shouted.

Peach turned her head to me and said, "Oh hey Daisy! I haven't seen you in so long."

I smile at her, surprised to see her in a good mood, both of us knowing what day it was. Or maybe she's just hiding her emotions...probably that, yeah.

I sit down with her, annoyed at the fact I'm gonna get sand on my dress but whatever.

"So how have you been? Sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I've just been busy traveling. You know, exploring the world and relaxing and such." I ask her.

"Oh...same old crap I guess. Nothing really new or exciting ever happens in my life nowadays." She replies.

Wow, talk about depressing. I really miss the old Peach where she use to be more vibrant and fun. But ever since that awful event, she changed for the worse. She's like a zombie a lot of the time. But I just don't understand how someone can be so affected by that for such a long time. I mean...yeah, Mario killed Luigi. That's some pretty messed up stuff right there. I even liked Luigi too. But I've gotten over it. It took a while, but I got there.

I want to tell this to Peach so badly, but I'm afraid an argument is gonna happen and she's gonna breakdown in tears or madness...or both.

I notice that she's holding something. Oh my god...don't tell me...is that Mario's letter!? Holy crap, I haven't seen that in so long! It's no surprise to me that Peach would bring with this with her on the 10th anniversary.

"You still have that old thing, huh?" I ask with my eyes still fixed on the letter.

"Yeah...I don't know if you forgot, but he's returning soon. Well, supposedly he is. He didn't promise that he would in the letter, but I do hope he sticks to his word." Peach says, also staring at the letter.

"Yeah I remember that part in the letter. I don't remember anything else though. Kinda amazing how 10 years go by so fast, huh?" I ask, looking out into the ocean now.

"I know. It seems like only just yesterday that I had last seen Mario..."

_FLASHBACK_

"Oh Mario! Thank god you found me! I couldn't stand the smell in this stupid cell any longer!" Peach cheered, and danced and then ran up to hug him.

"Oh, you know I would always come and save you Peach..." Mario replied, not hugging back.

"So...you took care of Bowser, I assume?" Peach asked.

"Of course I did. That guy thinks he's all tough and whatnot, but after so many years, he just doesn't know when to give up." Mario plainly responded.

"Heh, I know. You would think he'd get the message by now. Now come on, let's get the heck out of this place." Peach gestured and pulled Mario with her. Mario pulled back.

Peach turned around in confusion. "Um, is something wrong?"

Mario looked up at her for a minute. He looked as if he wanted to say something badly, but just couldn't get it out.

"...Nevermind. Let's just get out of here." Mario finally responded and led the way out. Peach had a concerned look on her face.

Mario and Peach later entered the castle and were surprised to find everyone waiting for them there.

"Thank god you guys are okay! I seriously can't believe Bowser tried to kidnap you for like the hundredth time now!" Daisy exclaimed.

"You didn't get hurt, right? You two are okay?" DK asked.

"We're both fine and we made it out okay. Thanks guys for being here though. I'm so tired and hungry beyond belief!" Peach said with a slight laugh.

"Well come on, let's order in some pizza. We all haven't had dinner yet and I totally have been craving some for the last week." Toadette suggested.

"Pizza sounds lovely." Peach responded with a smile but then noticed something. "Hey wait a second! Where's Luigi?"

"Luigi? I thought he was with you guys but I'm guessing not..." DK also noticed.

"Yeah, he didn't come with us here." Dixie added.

"Oh! I completely forgot. Luigi texted me a while ago saying that he was going to help you to save Peach. But...he's not with you two apparently..." Daisy said.

"So where the heck is then? Did he just go back home?" Diddy asked.

Everyone looked at Mario, expecting an answer.

"Well? Spill the beans, plumber boy! Don't make us wait all day because I want pizza now!" Wario demanded to know.

Mario opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Everyone started getting worried now.

"Mario? Did something happen with Luigi? Please say something!" Toad said.

Mario still did not speak. He looked as if he wanted to really badly though.

"Come on Mario, talk to us! If something bad happened to him, then we can help!" Rosalina said.

Everyone noticed a tear fall out of his right eye.

"...I killed him..." He whispered.

"W-what?" Peach gasped.

"Wait, what the heck did you just say?" Dixie asked.

More tears fell out.

"I KILLED HIM!" He screamed.

Everybody gasped, some even screamed, and backed away from him.

"YOU...YOU WHAT!?" Toadette shrieked.

"Oh my goodness...tell me you did not just say that!" Rosalina also shrieked.

Waluigi clenched his fists. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Daisy dropped to the ground. "No...no no no! This is not happening! This can't be real...Mario...how could you!?"

"Well well well, looks someone got tired of playing the hero role, eh?" Wario said and crossed his arms.

"Mario? Is this...really true!?" Peach asked, breathing heavily.

"I-I'm so sorry you guys!" Mario yelled as he let out more tears and ran out of the castle.

No one bothered to ran after him. They were all still taking the horrifying and shocking news in.

That night, none of them slept well. They couldn't believe that, out of all people, Mario was the one who killed Luigi. It was the most unexpected thing they had ever heard. Everyone was either angry, sad, confused, depressed, or just a combination of any of those emotions.

Peach had called Mario on his phone numerous times, but he wouldn't respond. She got no sleep that night.

The next day, she tiredly got out of her castle and went to her mailbox like she does every morning. She had a headache and her eyes felt heavy. She still refused to believe that Mario actually killed his own brother. But she knew she was denying it. She had to accept it. But she just wanted to know something else.

Why?

She opened her mailbox and took the contents out. On top of the small pile was a letter addressed to Peach that was sent to Mario.

Peach dropped the other mail and hurriedly opened it. She desperately wanted to know what he had to say.

After a few minutes of reading it, she dropped the letter and held her chest. She felt like she was gonna have a panic attack. She was breathing heavily and she felt dizzy, like the world was spinning out.

She dropped to her knees and screamed out crying, letting all the tears hit the ground.

How could Mario just run away after what happened? How could he leave his lover all by herself? So many questions but no answers.

After what seemed like hours of crying outside, though it was only 10 minutes, she stood up and wiped her eyes. She picked up her mail and the letter and turned to go back inside the castle...

...Only to see someone she really did NOT want to see at that moment.

"Hey Peach...can I talk to you for a second?" Bowser asked.

Peach gritted her teeth. "What the hell do you want!? You want to kidnap me again!? You know what, fine! Go ahead and do it! That's all you're ever known for anyways!"

Bowser tried to ignore her anger. "It's about Mario, Peach. There's something very important that you should know."

"Oh really!? Well that's just great! Are you here to tell me he left Mushroom City? Because I already received that news, thank you very much! Or are you here just to make fun of him like you always do!? Cause if you are, then I sweat to god I will-"

"PEACH! Just listen to me, okay!? After you guys left my castle, I kinda followed you guys back. I wanted to see if Mario would actually reveal to you guys that he actually killed his own brother."

Peach raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that Mario killed Luigi?"

"Because I saw it myself."

"Okay? I'm not really seeing the point here."

"The point is, is that he didn't do it on purpose. He was fighting these Koopatrols and accidentally kicked Luigi in the face, which caused him to fall in my lava pit. It was a pretty sickening sight, actually! God, I felt like I was gonna faint since I've never seen someone die like that before. But, that's beside the point. He didn't mean to do it. He was in a rush to get rid of those Koopatrols and thought Luigi was one of them. That face when he saw Luigi fall tells me he didn't mean to do it. When I heard him reveal the truth to you all, he never mentioned that it was an accident. That's what I came here to tell you. He's not a murderer, nor is he a psycho. Just someone that made a mistake. I hope you guys aren't too angry at him."

Peach stared at Bowser, then at the letter, then Bowser again.

"So...why did you come all the way here to tell me this?"

"To let you know the truth. And I mean that. Have I ever gone to you and told you something as big as this, before? I don't think so."

"So...you DO care for him then!"

"No! Well...just a little, but only because of what happened! I understand if that doesn't make you feel any better, but at least I tried, right? Well...I better get going now. I guess I'll see you later then."

Bowser left the castle grounds into the morning sun. Peach looked at the letter again. She DID feel a tiny bit better, knowing that it was just an accident. But the feeling of him leaving for 10 years weighed heavily over that tiny bit of relief.

_End flashback_

EOC.

Next chapter will be the last chapter. A few more characters will appear in it, out of the flashback. Please review.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Thanks guys for the reviews! And Champ...well, you literally changed my mind just now lol. This will go on for a few more chapters, but I'm not planning for it to be super long.

* * *

Birdo, Yoshi, and Rosalina were sitting on a bench at the park, drinking their sodas.

**Yoshi's POV**

What a lovely spring day it is today! The sun is shining, no clouds are in the sky, a light breeze is going on, and I just feel...happy. One of the very reasons why spring is my favorite season of all. The weather is just right and everyone's gloomy moods from winter are transition to better moods as winter fades away.

_"Yoshi?"_

And this soda, man do I love it! I'll admit, when I first saw this 'Melon Soda' can for sale, I was suspicious of it since...well...when do people make soda out of melons? But I bought it anyways to see if it was good and oh boy, I'm so glad I did!

_"Yoshi!"_

I'm thinking later, I'm gonna go buy a six-pack of these and drink them while I watch that new episode of Singing With The Stars.

_"YOSHI!"_

I jumped in sudden suprise as I lose my train of thought, and quickly realized that I was actually spacing out.

"What!? What happened!?" I ask Birdo.

"Um, I was asking you if you agree that the Mushroom Cemetery should be expanded, seeing as how it's clearly becoming overcrowded with all the graves and such." she answered with a slightly ticked off look. It's clear she knew I wasn't paying attention.

"Y-yeah! Totally. I agree with you." I hesitantly reply.

"Yoshi, you were spacing out again! This is like the fifth time this week!" she raises her voice. I roll my eyes, thinking that it's not a big deal as she's making it out to be.

"Don't be so hard on him, Birdo! I do that all the time, especially on lovely days like this." Rosalina said. I smile at her in relief that I get a defense.

Birdo didn't speak for a few seconds. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Well...whatever." She finally says.

"So, you both know what today is, right?" Rosalina asks.

Huh? Why would she ask that question all of a sudden? Usually when someone asks that, that mean something important is happening today. I start to get a bit nervous.

"Uhh, Friday?" Birdo answered her. It's true, today WAS Friday but I don't think that's what Rosalina meant when she was asking that question.

"No. Well, yes but that's not what I meant. Guess again! Come on, you both should know this!" says Rosalina.

I think hard about it. Is today someone's birthday? Or a special event going in the city? Or something completely different? I wish she would just tell the answer already.

"I give up Rosalina. What the hell is it?" Birdo asked.

"Today is exactly ten years since Mario had left." Rosalina answers.

I widen my eyes and get nervous quickly. My god, how in the world could I forget that horrible event? And...has it seriously been ten years since then? Jeeze, time flies by so fast!

I remember when the news came out when Peach invited us to her castle, 10 years ago today, and told us what had happened. Some of us broke down crying and some of us were literally speechless. I also remember everyone being depressed about it for weeks. Peach wouldn't come out of her castle and she refused to speak to anyone until a month later. It was THAT bad.

I just wish Rosalina hadn't brought it up, though. Now, I'm gonna feel depressed on this terrific and warm day. Mario was our best friend and a loyal, nice guy. To lose him is like losing a part of us.

"Oh. Yeah, I definitely remember that." I plainly respond. I wanted to say so much more than that, but I figured it would lead to an argument which would worsen the mood.

**Birdo's POV**

Gosh, how the hell could I forget what happened ten years ago? I mean, it was literally the worst, or one of the worst, moments of me and my friends' lives! Everybody was a wreck after that. No no, Birdo! I must not remember every detail, because if I do, I become emotional, and when I become emotional, I get overly-dramatic and talk a lot, and when THAT happens, I become angry at the world! Oh no, it's already happening! Here, let me just drink more of my soda, maybe that will help.

My hands were heavily shaking as I tried to gulp down my grape soda. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalina staring at me weirdly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Does it look like I'm okay? DOES IT? You just reminded me and Yoshi of a terrible event! I really want to throw this soda at her face, but I can't, since she's my friend and friends don't do that. Calm down Birdo, just breathe in and out nice and slow...

"I'm just fine. I just can't believe it's already been 10 years, you know? Everything after what happened has never been the same. So many memories are flooding back to me now." I say to her very quickly. When I get nervous or emotional, I tend to speak fast but I could see that Rosalina understood me.

I look to Yoshi, and he's just staring in his lap, clearly thinking hard. I know what happened affected him a lot, probably as much as Peach because he's known Mario longer than me and Rosalina had so the impact was greater on him.

But then I remembered something. Something that Peach said when she called us over that day...what the hell was it? She mentioned a letter written by Mario that was sent to her...OH! THAT'S RIGHT!

"Remember when Peach showed us the letter that day? At the end of that letter, Mario wrote 'Let's meet again in 10 years.' And, well, today is offically 10 years." I say, hoping to lighten the mood.

"But what are the chances of him coming back anytime soon? He's probably already forgotten about us..." Yoshi says in a very depressing voice.

Excuse me? This is Mario we're talking about! He would never forget us...or would he? Well, it HAS been ten years and people tend to forgot a lot of stuff in that span time. Hell, I can't even remember what day or month I went to my cousin's funeral. All I know is that it was also 10 years ago. So maybe Yoshi could be right? Well, I don't know, that seems pretty negative, but who said negative wasn't always a realistic outcome? It's a part of life.

"Don't say that, Yoshi! Mario would never forget us, I know it. We just have to keep hoping he will return. One day, he will. He must." says Rosalina.

I wouldn't hold my breath on Mario 'must' returning. I mean, nobody is 100% sure of everything. No one is 100% sure the world will get swallowed by a black hole tomorrow. No one is 100% sure that they won't get hit by a car tomorrow. No one is 100% sure that tomorrow will be drama-free.

I mean, for all we know, Mario could've changed for the worse. He could've turned into a psycho and got locked up in a mental institution. Nobody knows a single about the guy now. Nobody knows where he is. He could've died in some far away location and no one would know.

I just wish we could all get some closure on this once and for all.

**Rosalina's POV**

Okay, maybe telling them that was a bad idea. But I couldn't get my mind off it! I just had to say it. It was bothering me too much and one of them would've eventually noticed.

I can tell though by their body language that they're saddened by the memories of what happened. I don't blame them. It's been bothering me for the past month, because I knew the 10th anniversary was coming up real soon.

But, I think it was just better to keep it to myself. I mean, I think I just ruined the mood by telling them. Me and my big mouth...

"I'm so sorry guys for letting that out. I just had to say it." I said, hoping to redeem myself.

"Don't worry about it. It actually reminded us that Mario is 'supposedly' coming back soon, so I guess that's a good thing." Birdo says.

She has a point. Mario IS suppose to return. But when? It would be interesting if he'd return today, but what are the chances of him returning exactly 10 years after he left us? Low. But then again, I suppose the chances of him returning today are the same as any other day, so...

"AH!" I shriek, feeling something brush against my head.

"What's wrong?" Birdo asks.

I feel around my hair, checking if the thing that brushed against my head got stuck in it. I felt something soft and small. I grab it out and take a look at it.

"Oh! Silly me. It was just a petal that fell in my hair, heh heh." I say and chuckle.

It must've fallen from the tree above us. I actually didn't notice the cherry blossom petals from the trees were falling everywhere. That's what happens in spring.

I love looking at the cherry blossom petals though. They're so pretty. For some reason, these things always remind me to look forward to the future and never look back.

I drop the petal out of my hand, watching it flutter to the ground.

I looked back up and my heart sank.

"M-MARIO!?" I suddenly shriek.

Yoshi and Birdo both heard me and suddenly looked to where I was looking at.

"What!? No...that can't be him!" Yoshi said in complete shock.

"It looks just like him though!" Birdo said.

Are we all seeing the same person? Is that really Mario, off in the distance? He's just standing there, staring at us. Should we come over there, or is he gonna come over here?

What if it isn't Mario and it's just some lookalike messing with us?

Oh! He's walking over to us. My heart is beating faster with each step he takes. Is it really him? As he gets closer, it's starting to look more and more like him.

He stopped in his tracks a few feet away from us and slowly smiles.

* * *

**Peach's POV**

My eyes are fixed on the ocean, mesmerized by the swishing waters. I feel like I want to just die in the ocean and let my soul swim freely throughout the earth.

That sounds like paradise.

"Peach! Come on, let's go!"

"Huh?" I uttered, taking my eyes off the waters.

"Let's go take a walk through the park and eat at that sushi place!" Daisy says.

"Oh, okay." I respond. Sushi isn't my favorite food, but I WAS really hungry so I figured it will do. Though, I kinda didn't want to leave the beach. Everything here just seems so perfect.

As we walk our way out of there, Daisy asks me, "Hey Peach...I always wondered something. If you had a baby, what would you name it?"

Excuse me? What kind of random, out-of-the-left-field question is that?

"Umm, I never really thought about that actually. Wait a second, don't tell me! Are you pregnant!?" I ask her.

Daisy laughed. "No no! The thought just randomly came in my mind. If I had a girl...I would name her Sakura."

"Sakura? That's a really pretty name. It sounds foreign though." I say to her. Honestly, I've never heard of a name like that in my entire life. Either Daisy came up with it herself, or I've been sheltered from everything outside the kingdom a lot more than I thought I was.

"It is foreign. Sakura means cherry blossom, which is just sooooo cute!" Daisy squealed.

I laugh a bit. "Cherry blossom, eh? A pretty name for two pretty words. I like that actually."

EOC.

Things are going to be a bit heavier next chapter. The rest of the cast will likely appear too. Please review.


	3. Surprising

Yoshi's POV

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-MARIO!?" I stutter loudly.

That HAS to be him. I mean...he looks just like him! Same clothes, same face, same body...there's no doubt that it's him!

I jump out out from my seat and quickly run up to hug him.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WE ALL MISSED YOU!" I yell to him, letting out tears. I have never cried in years so this all felt so weird yet amazing yet shocking to me...and a bunch of other emotions.

I felt Mario hug me back. YES! He totally hasn't gone off the deep end since he left!

"Yoshi...it's nice to see you again." Mario said in a very calm and soothing voice.

My goodness, he even sounds exactly the same! I mean, I know I'm being completely over-dramatic here but I just wanted to be sure that this WAS actually Mario and not someone pretending to be him.

I break the hug off, even though I didn't want to, but only to let Birdo and Rosalina have a chance to see him.

"Mario...you remember them...right?" I ask and pointed to the girls. They both still had their shocked expressions put on. I was trying my best not to laugh at their faces.

"...Yes. I do remember the both of them. Birdo and Rosalina." Mario answered. Sweet! He hasn't forgotten anyone!

The girls just kept standing there...still looking shocked...making for a very awkward moment. What should I do? Say something? I needed them to snap out of it, but I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to make Mario feel awkward, after having returned from whatever it is he came from for 10 years but these girls aren't doing anything to help by just standing there and looking like they just saw Zip Toad or something like that.

Then I saw both of them break out of their 'frozen' state and run up to hug Mario.

Finally!

Birdo's POV

I didn't realize it until I hugged Mario that I just stood back there with Rosalina for what seemed like the longest time...even though it was probably only for a few minutes. But come on, you would do the same too if you were in my position! Wait...who am I talking to?

I try to change the my train of thought and loudly said, "MARIO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY WE ARE!"

I tried my best not to squeeze him too hard...or to make him fall over for that matter. I can feel him hugging me back so yay! Rejoice!

If he gets hurt though, from falling over, then I'm blaming Rosalina.

Rosalina's POV

Me and Birdo pretty much hugged Mario at the exact time. I just can't even begin to believe it! He stayed true to his promise in that letter he sent to Peach! I started to have my doubts before he arrived to be honest...

"I'm so glad you're safe and well. Where have you been all this time?" I ask him the question that all three of us are dying to know. Or maybe it was too soon? He DID just return after all...

Mario broke the hug and faced me and Birdo. "It's great to see you guys too. Truly, it is."

That's nice and all Mario, but how about try answering my question instead? ...Okay, that was really rude of me to think that. Sorry Mario!

"Oh, everybody is going to be happy to see you! I just...I can't explain how joyful I am right now! Oh my goodness, I think I'm about to cry!" Birdo dramatically said, wiping her eyes.

I felt like I wanna cry too. Cry in joy of course. But I held my tears in because I NEEDED to know where he has been.

"So Mario...your return is permanent, right? You ARE staying here for good again?" Yoshi asked.

Mario nodded. "Yes, Yoshi. I won't ever leave you guys again. I'm a new person now after all these years...I know it sounds a bit harsh, but I believe it has done wonders for me. I finally found myself...who I really am."

Wow, that was really deep. Maybe him leaving for 10 years was actually a positive thing? Well, to him it was. But to us, of course not. We were all saddened by it for a long time...but now's not the time to think about that.

I ask him again, trying not to seem desperate. "So...where HAVE you been all these years, Mario? We all wanna know!"

Mario looked at me with his smile slowly fading. Oh great, I moved too fast for him! I probably should've waited till later to ask him because he JUST got back and I want everything to be perfect for him.

"Well...I suppose I owe it to tell you guys where I was all this time." Mario said and took in a deep breath.

Yes! Now I don't feel so bad! I wait for his answer in anxiety.

"You see, I was-"

"Peach? Daisy!?" Yoshi suddenly shrieked.

I jumped at the sudden surprise of Yoshi yelling. We all looked to him and saw Peach and Daisy standing a few feet away from us.

Dangit! He was just about to tell us the answer too!

Peach's POV

Me and Daisy were walking through Mushroom Park, admiring the beautiful cherry blossom trees and the petals that gently floated off the branches.

"Man, I just love going here in the spring. It's so beautiful with all the cherry blossoms and the kids playing around. It's the perfect place to spend time with someone or have a picnic. Don't you agree, Peach?" said Daisy.

"Oh, definitely! It's without a doubt the best park I've been to in the Mushroom Kingdom. It makes me feel warm inside." I reply to her in agreement.

Truth is, I'm not sure if I prefer the beach over this park. They both give me the same emotions and thoughts...but yet...I feel that it's different at the same time. I can't explain it. The beach makes me feel isolated but strong. The park makes me feel comfortable but moody. Why do I get these feelings everytime I come to these locations? There has to be some significance to it.

A few minutes of me and Daisy simply walking and not talking to each other, Daisy loudly gasps which makes me jump in surprise.

"OH LOOK PEACH! It's Yoshi, Daisy, and Rosalina! Let's go speak to them!" she cheered and pointed to them.

What a coincidence to see them here! I haven't seen them in a while so I'm a bit excited to speak to them again. Hopefully I'll catch on any important stuff I've missed. I feel guilty for not speaking to anyone for a long while...

"Hey wait a second...who's that guy they're talking with?" Daisy asks.

I looked closer at their group and we indeed saw a man with them...who looked extremely familiar.

Daisy gasped again. "Wait a second! That looks a lot like...it can't be! Can it!?"

Our are eyes deceiving us!? Is that really him!? No...there's no way it's him! But it looks so much like him. It has to be!

"Peach? Daisy!?" Yoshi suddenly yells and looks right at the both of us, with the others turning their heads to us as well.

I saw that man's face fully now. It was easy to see because of the bright sunlight shining in his face, like he was some angelic figure.

It WAS him.

"Mario..." I couldn't help but whisper.

Then, I felt strange throughout my body. My legs suddenly gave way and everything turns to black while I fall to the earth.

EOC.

Sorry for the long wait, same old school crap. Next chapter will be a bit better since that's when everyone will be appearing and Mario gives an explanation to where he's been. Mario will ALSO explain to the gang something else that he thinks is crucial for everyone to know. What could it be? Please review. 


End file.
